The present invention relates generally to an improved wall covering and, specifically, to a wall structure for supporting both inner and outer decorative panels to provide a versatile system for interior design. The panels are changeable and can be reversed easily to display a second surface with an alternate color or design. A structure of the general type is disclosed in applicant's Pat. No. 4,353,193.
Conventional wall covering materials, such as paint, tile, wallpaper and paneling, are relatively permanent once applied and, depending on the material selected, can require considerable time and expense to replace. As a result, a consumer usually selects a durable, easy to clean wall covering to maximize useful life and to minimize the need for redecorating.